Between Sayains and Mermaids
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Karrotto, Veggitta, Raddittus, and Turlus are Sayain brothers, Corniss is their cousin. Bulma and Chichi are mermaid sisters everyone else their friend. What happens when they all meet? Saur and Nakia also in here peeps
1. Chapter 1

Between Sayains and Mermaids  
Author's Notes: I would like to thank those who reviewed and asked for this story to be one of my next stories I write. I have decided to start on this and I will also work on the Dracula one. When I am not working on my other two stories. Updating will be slow between the four. Thanks. Time to introduce the characters.  
___________________________________________________  
Princesses of the Mermaids  
Bulma was the oldest daughter of King Ox Briefs (A/N: Do not ask). Chichi was the youngest daughter of the king. Bulma was extermely smart, now don't get me wrong Chichi was smart also. But where as Chichi was smarter then most people her age, Bulma was smarter then her father's advisors, so he often would consult her about things. Now both girls were extremely beautiful with a different combination of their parent's looks. Where as Bulma had her mother's deep blue eyes and her father's deep blue hair, she also had a sea green tail. The clams she wore over her breasts were the same color of her tail. She wore shells of the same color strung in her long thick hair. Her tira was silver with a small red shell in the middle of it. Chichi had her father's black eyes and her mother's black hair, she had a dark purple tail. The clams that covered her breasts were the same color has her tail and so were the shells in her tick hair. She had a silver tira with a red shell in the middle as well. Most of the males of their kind that were not with a female already got into fights over which princess was the most beautiful. Which Chichi thought was stupid, but Bulma enjoyed sometimes.  
Both girl's were strong though where as Bulma was stronger then most of the people her age, Chichi was even stronger then her parent's guards. Their personalities were very different. Where as Bulma was completely outgoing, Chichi stuck mostly to herself and hardly got along with hardly anyone. Then there was the matter of their tempers both of their tempers were alot like water. In other words they could be calm and soothing at one point and then they could be violent and dangerous.   
Another thing the girls had in common was their choice in friends. Both girls were friends with Trista (Sailor Pluto's American name), Piccollo (still a namek and still in love with Trista who is a mermaid), Tien, Lunch, Krillian, 18, 17, Hasha, 16, Neko, Nichol, and Yamacha (well not really). They were the only ones Chichi really spent any time with. What the mermaid princesses and a friend of theirs didn't know was that soon they would meet up with two young men that would change their lives forever.  
Sayain Princes  
Karrotto sat in one of his many rooms in the Royal Space Ship. He was the youngest of the Sayain prince. Which included Veggitta and Raddittus has the older twins and him and his twin brother Turlus. Now for some strange reason while Turlus and Karrotto were identical, Veggitta and Raddittus looked nothing alike. Karrotto was way too bored to even go into the thought that the fact that his mother's hair was the fault of Radditus' hair hanging straight down his back where as Veggitta's struck straight up into the sky. For some reason Karrotto and Turlus looked like their grandfather.   
The fact was that they had been sent to this backwater planet to take over and rule it the four of them. They got along fine at some points others, the other two had to drag two of them away from eachother's throarts. Usually the fights were between Veggitta and Raddittus and between Karrotto and Turlus. Karrotto sighed and threw his the rest of his wine out the open window. He growled annoyed as Saur the woman to whom his father had declared to be his future mate wrapped her arms around him. He angerily pushed her away and waved his hand signaling for her to leave.   
He sighed as he heard the woman storm out of the room slamming the door. He then turned again as the door opened and Veggitta walked into the room with their cousin Corniss. He looked back down into the water and spotted something moving in the water with a dark purple tail. 


	2. Chapter 2

Between Sayains and Mermaids 2  
Author's Notes:   
Nanashi - It is fun to make you pass out.  
Seraphsiayan - Thanks I am getting these things up as fast as I can.  
Lady Kyia - Well I am doin the best I can (J/K) chica thanks for the review.  
Kei - I have seen that movie didn't like it much but I plan on doing something simaillar to the merfolk.  
JenTrunks - I will do that story later and when I remeber to get some info on somethings from a friend of mine.  
Kajidragon - Is k and yes I have brought the dreaded bitch back (insert screams)  
green - Thanks if ya want to be emailed on progressive then go to moi site and sign up in moi library to be on the mailing list.  
___________________________________________________  
Chichi swam near the giant ship that had appeared in her father's domain. She wondered who would enter this domain, whoever it was was not human. Since the humans and her father had made a treaty that they would not cross these waters unless they told the king and his people before hand.  
'Who would dare to break the treaty?' the young princess wondered. She swam closer and heard voices in an open window which she swam near to get a closer look. catching hold of a piece of rope she held on and listened to the short conversation between the men that had happened after she saw the woman leave the man behind.   
Karrotto looked out into the water watching the dark haired beauty in the water.   
"Too think the pathetic humans believe in mermaids," laughed Turlus.  
Chichi scowled in the water.   
Karrotto chuckled and waved his brothers and cousin to the window.   
"As you can see the legends from the pathetic humans is not a legend."  
"What are you talking about little brother?" asked Veggitta stepping up next to him.  
"Oh well looky looky looky brothers a raven haired sea tailed beauty," smirked Turlus.  
Chichi looked up, "Damnit!"  
Then she dove downward into the water swimming deeper into the water to her father's castle. To tell him about the humans that would dare to break the treaty. She swam to the castle and stopped before the guard and asked him to tell her parents she wanted to speak with them at once. The guard came back allowing her entrance into the throne room.   
"What is it you wanted daughter?" asked King Ox Briefs.  
King Ox Briefs had deep blue hair and black eyes and a green tail. His wife had black hair and blue eyes with a red tail.  
"There are humans passing over our kingdom father," said Chichi bowing.  
"What do you mean?!" demanded the king.  
"I saw a human ship passing over our waters."  
"You went to the surface?!"  
"Not exactly."  
"Fine enough I will deal with you later now go!"  
"Yes father," so saying the young princess swam out of her father's throneroom.   
The king and queen exchanged a worried look the humans had warned them about the Sayains and they had thought they would be safe in the water. If the Sayains found a way down here Atlanticia would be destoryed. If they saw any of there women then who knows what would happen if they discovered the secert to them receiving legs.   
"God help us," muttered the king resting his head in his hand.  
___________________________________________________  
Saur watched the mermaid in the sea swim away, she had heard what Turlus and the others had said about the little sea bitch.  
'Bitch,' she thought. 'Stay away from Karrotto he is mine.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Between Sayains and Mermaids 3  
Author's Notes:   
IsleofSolitude - Don't worry it won't be anything like the real Little Mermaid story.  
Saiyajin princess chichi - Its a deal chica I hope you can keep up with me though.  
Kajidragon - Hey now if anyone is going to be killing Saur of in this fic its going to be me. But if you want you can put her in one of your stories and kill her that.  
Nanashi - We know that already.  
Sally - New Chica! Thanks chica I will.  
Ledopole - I love anything mythical chica so I will do stuff like this every now and then.  
JenTrunks - I know no I do not watch Jerry Springer he is not my style of show chica. Anywho things get much more interesting.  
___________________________________________________  
Karrotto stared at his brothers knowing it was the only way to see if their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. Karrotto would pretend to fall off the boat and drown in the water. The moment he fell out of the water they would sail for the nearby land and wait. Then they would see if the mermaid came to save him. All they had to do was hope that she came to save him. Karrotto climbeded on to the railing of the boat and prepared to fall off the boat. Saur walked out onto deck and looked between the men.  
"What the hell are you doing Karrotto?!" she demanded.  
"We are going to perform a little experiment woman do not interfere."  
"You are going after that sea bitch that you saw in the water aren't you?!"  
"No of your damn buisness bitch but if you must know yes."  
Then Karrotto allowed himself to dive into the water and just float underwater for awhile. He saw the raven haired beauty come toward him and he closed his eyes allowing himself to relax.  
Chichi was swimming back to the surface when she saw one of the men fall of the boat. She noticed him as the one that she had seen with the woman in the window. She gathered him into her arms and began to swim to the surface. The moment she hit the surface the young princess swam to the shore. She wasn't aware that he was watching her under lowered eyelids nor was she aware of the watchful eyes of the men and woman in the ship behind a giant rock.   
She lay him on his back on the shore and for the first time got a real good look at him.   
'He looks so handsome,' she thought brushing some hair out of his eyes. 'He looks so much more better up close then far away. Also much better then most of the sailors that have come through the waters. Not even one of my father's gaurds has this many muscles on his bodies and they are at present the strongest males out their.'  
She leaned down slightly and kissed him before hearing something behind a rock and diving back into the water.   
Karrotto felt himself being pressed against her soft skin and his body tingled with hunger of her. He looked at her under lowered eyelids and the moment they came out of the water he realized that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. When he found himself on his back with her hoovering over him it was all he could do not to reach up and kiss her. He then felt her brush his locks and then kiss him. After she did he heard a noise and knew it was Saur furious at the young mermaid. Karrotto would find out more about the mermaids and their legends to learn more about the raven haired beauty.   
Saur watched everyone and pracitcal green with envy (can anyone picture that?). That little mermaid was practically all over him. Who did she think she was in being all over a Sayain Prince and the most good looking for that matter? One ting was sure she wasn't going to stand for this. Her face then turned red with fury when the mermaid leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She slowly started to power up only to receive a warning growl from Turlus. She stopped at once and huffed. The moment the mermaid dove back into the water the Sayains came back to the shore to congratulate Karrotto.   
"Come on," said Karrotto getting up. "Lets get back to the castle I want to talk to the natives about these Mermaids."  
"Sure lets go," smirked Turlus.  
Then the Sayains made their way back to the Castle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Between Sayains and Mermaids 4  
Author's Notes:  
- Seraphsaiyan - Thanks and I will try to get this stories up as soon as I complete them.  
- JenTrunks - Thank you thank you thank you please hurry with your own chapters.  
- Sweet Sharie - Thank you! Don't we all child don't we all. Don't worry I will do somemore Trista and Piccollo they so cool.   
- Moon Angel - Hey ya new person! Thanks for ya review!  
- IsleofSolitude - *sticks out hand* Give me the Voodoo doll Solitude. Thank you *puts Voodoo doll away for future refenece* I know what can I say its a gift.  
- Kajidragon - Thanks of course she will of course she will  
- Mage Princess Kou - Thanks no idea how many Veggitta and Bulma scences this will have not particaular fond of them But they will be in here.  
___________________________________________________  
Piccollo was mediatating over a patch of grass when his Namekian ears picked up a sweet sounding melody from a soft lovely female voice. He sighed and knew that he would never get anywhere with that voice still singing so he relaxed and decided to follow the voice to its source which was a little ways out toward the middle of the Ocean. He stopped when he came upon the figure on the rock she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had long dark green hair and red eyes. Her tail was a dark purple and so were the shells covering her breasts in and in hair. She had dark purple lightly on her eyelids and dark lipstick. He hoovered near her allowing his eyes to drink in her lovely body.   
The woman was a mermaid, that he knew for sure and was probably a friend of the princesses like he himself was.   
"Who are you?" he asked.  
The woman whirled to look at him and slide her tail into the water.   
"I know what you are I am friends with your princess."  
"You are friends with Princess Chichi and Princess Bulma?"  
"I am I meet them last year when I was an ambasador for my home Planet Namek."  
"I see."  
"Do you?"  
"What is your name?"  
"My name is Piccollo and yours?"  
"My name is Trista."  
"Its a beautiful name."  
"Thank you."  
"You are a beautiful woman."  
Trista stared up at him and blushed, before realizing that Piccollo was reaching out a hand to her. Which Trista reached up to accept only to be shot down by a blast from out of no where. She shrieked and collapsed on the rock unconcussis (don't worry Piccollo will teach her some moves). Piccollo saw the thrid class Sayain that had shot at the young mermaid.  
'He has a small powerlevel much smaller then mine.'  
Piccollo smirked and shot a blast through the Sayain's heart. He flew over to catch the dead Sayain and captured the young mermaid in his arms. He dropped the dead Sayain on the ground before flying to Kami's Lookout and landing there the young mermaid still in his arms.   
Kami came out of the house on the lookout and stared at the young woman in the Namek's arms.   
"A mermaid."  
"Shut up old man I know what she is the question is can you heal her?"  
Kami stared at the young mermaid and the young mermaid a bond was forming between them slowly but it was there. They were soulmates and they would not be able to escape such a thing no matter what.   
"I can heal her but you must make her human."  
"And how the hell would you suggest I do that?"  
"Remove one of her shell combs. Mr. Popo bring out a long tunic for our female guest."  
"Yes Kami," said the dark skinned assistant.  
Then the moment PIccollo removed one of the combs Trista's body began to change from a human to a mermaid. After the transformation was done Piccollo pulled the tunic over her body and it feel to her knees loosely.   
"Now what?!" demanded Piccollo.  
"Now bring her into the house and I will see what I can do for her," said Kami.  
Kami then turned his back on them and walked into the house leaving Piccollo and Mr. Popo to follow him close behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Between Sayains and Mermaids 5  
Sweet Sharie - We will see  
Kei - Okay actually acroding to some legends if you take something that belongs to the mermaid then she remain human until she gets it back. Yes Trista and Piccollo are a cute couple. Yeap I know Saur is a major bitch. I agree but you know Saur she thinks Karrotto is really hers and no one elses.   
Pan2k - I can not wait either.  
sweetprincess - Thank you!  
IsleofSolitude - Thank you thank you!  
V.J - Just wait until the Sayains find out about this little trick. Okay B/V might not be in here as much has the others as I am not fond of them but I will try and make the couples times even. Fighting will go up some I hope.   
JenTrunks - *grins* yeap Piccollo does have himself a woman. lol I know I know.  
Kajidragon - Yeap it was sweet and just some soilder that is not important.  
Kyia - *giggles* well at least you said something.  
________________________________________________________  
Corniss looked down from the window in his room in the giant Sayain Castle. He had been on Earth severally times and had had his way with severally of the Earthlings however no one seemed to satisfy his appetite in anything. He began to wonder if mating with Carotatsica was a good idea after all. She was after all near his equal in power and a very good lover. He sighed and leaned against the window when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, he turned to see who it was and his keen Sayain eyes caught site of a female in the water. She dove deep and began to swim in the direction of a cave. He smirked and flew out of the window in the direction of the cave.  
A female figure in another room of the castle watched as Corniss fell in the direction of the cave. Curious the female figure looked down to see what had caused him to speed off in the direction of the cave. There she saw it just barely through the water. A female mermaid with a black tail and long, dark brown hair. Though she could see nothing else except the fact that the girl was thin and looked fragile like porclien.  
'Why would Corniss want something like that?' she sneered to herself. 'She looks like she is a whored up mermaid.'  
Then with a growl she took off in the direction of the cave wondering what had gotten into her lover.  
Nichol swam past the shore were the Sayain Castle resided. Before diving deeper into the water. She swam into the water until she came to an opening in a large rock which she swam through the opening and came out on the other side. She surfaced and looked around. She was in a medium sized spring that was surronded by the walls of the cave. At the top of the cave was a hole that allowed the half moon to shine brightly through. She looked around feeling someone watching her the moment she spun around she saw him.  
Corniss stared down at the young woman felt himself harden. Her dark hair was pulled back and out of her face with black shells (I really like black), her breasts were covered with black shells, and her tail was black as well. But the one thing that caught his attention was her deep dark hazel eyes.   
"Hello little one," he whispered.  
"What are you doing here?!" she snapped.  
"I should ask you the same thing woman this is Sayain territory and any female that looks as good as you is bond to be asking to get laid baddly not that I wouldn't mind being the one to do it even though you are a mermaid."  
"How do you know that?!"  
"Simple I can see your pretty little tail through the water I am Sayain after all."  
That said Corniss leaned down and grabbed her arms yanking her out of the water and tossed her onto the ground of the cave. While he hoovered over her slim form. 


	6. Chapter 6

Between Sayains and Mermaids 6  
Katherine aka Star - Thank you don't worry he will do some later.  
Kajidragon - I know isn't he great.  
Ebi-chan - Sure I can I am the authoress after all am I not?  
Pan2k - All in due time.  
Kimbra - Well not really but I will go more into that in later chapters. Trust me things will happen that you least expect. Really thank you! I think I can squeeze that couple in too.  
Nanashi - *Sticks tongue out* Dork!  
___________________________________________________  
Trista tried to stand up and fell back down and fell into something hard.  
"Are you alright?" asked the voice.  
Trista looked up and saw a young male namek standing there holding her up. She recongnized him to be Piccollo.   
"What happened where is my tail?!"  
"You no longer have one."  
"What do you mean I no longer have one Piccollo?!"  
"Well I kinda had to get rid of it so we could heal your wound."  
"What wound?"  
"You were shot at by a Sayain."  
Trista paled, "What did he look like?"  
"Well he had long dark, hair and."  
"No I mean his armor what did his armor look like?"  
"It was entirely blood red with a black design on the shoulder pads of the armor."  
"What does the design look like?"  
"It looked like a dark dragon."  
Trista pales even more.  
"Do you know who he was?"  
"No but I know who he worked for."  
"Who did he work Trista?"  
"It's not a problem don't worry about it."  
"You are lieing."  
"Piccollo just don't get invovled."  
"Did you do something to make him angery?"  
"Look just don't get invovled."  
"I have no choice," whispered Piccollo in her ear.  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't tell me."  
Trista sighed and looked away avoiding his eyes.  
___________________________________________________  
Nichol looked up at Corniss and felt herself blush. He snatched his hand forward intent on something. But Nichol had no idea what he wanted. But before he could reach for her hair an angery female voice rang out through the cave.  
"Corniss what the hell are you doing?!"   
Corniss whirled around and saw his ex lover. Though their relationship was long over. Everyone seemed to know that except for her. Though she had been unfaithful to him numerous amounts of times. Well who was he to complain he had had his own affairs. He also knew many people were taking bets on weither or not they would get married. Which they didn't get married of course he never saw the reason to being attatched to one woman (A/N: HA! Thats what he thinks!). Though he was considering mating with her but she wasn't worth it no woman was.  
"Carotatsica," he snarled. "What the hell do you want?!"  
"What are you doing with this mermaid whore?!"  
"Who are you calling a whore?" snorted Nichol.  
"You stay away from him he is mine!"  
"I am no ones woman," snorted Corniss.  
He then grabbed her and threw her into the water. He burst out laughing when she came up soaking wet and looking like a concubine of the old kings.  
"Carotatsica I have no idea what you are thinking that I could ever be interested in you for such a long period of time."  
"You were the one that was planning on mating with me."  
"Was I?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh I think your whored up brain is a little fried."  
"How dare you?!"  
"Trust me I dare now get out of here before I tear you limb from limb!"  
Carotatsica growled and blasted off muttering curses about how she hated mermaids and how much she wanted Corniss for herself.  
Planet Veggitta_____________________________________________  
In a castle high up on a raggedy, jaggedy mountain a dark majestic castle loomed high and mightily over its people. So that its king and queen could watch over their people. In a certain bedroom of the castle King Veggitta stood on the balconly and looked down at his planet. A short while later Queen Lex came out and joined him.   
"Are you worried about something love?" she asked encircling her arms around his waist.  
"Of course not woman I am king I never worry!" snapped the king placing an arm around her shoulders.  
"Oh really?" asked the queen with a raised eyebrow.  
"That was different you are my mate I am supposed to be worried about you."  
"Of course dear," she replied dryly.  
"Shut up woman," he snorted and placed a rough kiss on her mouth.  
"So much for not being romantic," smirked Lex. "Now about our children."  
"Woman I still can not believe you had two sets of twins the first set looks nothing alike. Twins never have to look identical you know. Besides twins is in the family my mother was a twin."  
"So you've said."  
"Besides I am sure they will do what they were sent to do."  
"I still can not believe you managed to convince me to allow them to take their cousin with them."  
"They get along fine and besides you weren't complaining."  
"Speaking of which," said King Veggitta with a slow smirk.  
"Oh dear," chuckled Lex her tail wagging.  
King Veggitta smirk grew has he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked into their bedroom.  
Planet Earth________________________________________________  
Karrotto looked over the ocean and saw the dark haired girl brushing her hair he flew forward and snatched one of the shells from her hair and grabbed her has she changed into a human. Before she could say a word Karrotto hit a preassure point and Chichi went limp in his arms.  
________________________________________________________Author's Notes: So many what is going to happen no? Well get those reviews out and you will see what happens. 


	7. Chapter 7

Between Sayains and Mermaids 7  
Author's Notes:  
Nanashi - I know and thank you Bob the Barefoot  
IsleofSolitude - Trust me you will hate them ever more has this story goes on. You will see has the story progresses.  
Iris - Right here  
Kimbra - That would be an interesting point but no they don't not yet ayways they meet later maybe.Um I will go into that later. All will be answered in time.  
Anna - My my my someone is un patient aren't we.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - I will I will  
Pan2k - Lalalalalala I am not going to tell you.  
Sally - Well now they have.  
Sweet Sharie - Hehehehehehe  
Ebi-chan - Thanks I will update has fast has I can.  
Kajidragon - neither can I girl I am telling ya.  
Lady Kyia - Who knows could be love could be lust could be something else  
Brittany Pierce - Well they do now  
Jen Trunks - I know I know  
Whitetigress654 - I am writting them has fast has I can.   
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi woke up to find herself in a soft long tank night gown that reached her knees. She looked around at the dark room wondering where she was. She climbed out of bed and slammed into something hard which forced her to collapse back onto the bed. Well that and the fact that she had lost her balance since she wasn't used to using legs. She looked up at the tall, dark figure who hoovered above her.   
"Who are you?!" she demanded.  
"Someone who needs entertainment," whispered the voice.   
"Then go get it from someone else!"  
"Why I have never had entertainment from a mermaid."  
Chichi slammed her feet into his chest causing him to give a start of surprise and stumbled back from the force. He cursed in his language and moved forward yanking her into the air and off the bed so that her feet dangled an inch above the floor.   
"You are very strong for a female.  
"And you are very much an ass for someone that was already born that way."  
The man that was with her burst into laughter at her remark. Allowing her to drop back onto the bed before turning the lights on with a raise of his power. Chichi stopped and stared at him in shock.   
"You are the man that drowned in the ocean," said Chichi slowly then she noticed something. "You have a tail! That mean that you are a Sayain!"  
"Very observant little mermaid princess."  
"How do you know who I am?!"  
"Simple I asked around for who you were the people were very happy to help me out. They told me alot about your kind and who you were you know."  
"Oh joy. So who are you anyways?"  
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma was sitting on a rock when something wizzed by her missing her by inches.   
"Nani?!" she said startled and blinked severally times.   
In the distance she could hear males voices and turned in that direction to see what was going on. She dove into the water and swam in the direction of the fight. When she surfaced she saw two men one short with hair that stuck up straight like a flame and the other tall whose hair fell down to his knees. Both had a tail, both were using ki blasts, both had the look and poise of royalty, and both were Sayains.  
Bulma watched for awhile wondering what they were doing fighting over her coral garden. She began to wonder what would happen if she were to distrub them. Suddenly a blast his part of her garden and damaged it. Her mouth puffed up and her eyes squeezed shut and she began to feel the anger rise within her.  
Veggitta sensed someone surface and saw an aqua haired beauty watching them he sent a signal to Raddittus who seemed to agree in the plan to bring the beauty out. So Veggitta sent a blast to the coral garden that seemed to be hers and watched out of the corner of his eyes has her anger rose visablely on her pretty little face.  
________________________________________________________  
Corniss hoovered over Nichol and in the blink of an eye held one of the shells from her hair in his hand and smirked down at her. She lunged for it but he teasingly grabbed her has she collapsed against him out of balance.   
"Where the hell is my tail?!" she snapped.  
"I have taken it from you and will not give it back to you."  
"What do you want of me?"  
"Your beautiful body," smirked Corniss.  
Then he grabbed her pressed a pressure point on her neck and threw her over his shoulder and took off for the castle and to his rooms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Between Sayains and Mermaids 8  
Author's Notes:   
Kei - Um well it is kinda hard to do that out of water and someone like two times your size is standing over you. No problem. Well thats no surprise there you are always forgetting what you are going to say. Just kidding. Is k I forgive you for it. Well since in this story Chichi is more calm she tends only to fight when she is pissed or when someone she cares for is in trobule. Everyone hates her it seems even I hate her and I created her. Yeap they sure do. Thanks I love snow though we only get good snow fall like every five years or something like. Now here is a gift since you were so good and actaully got to the reviews here is a my size Turlus doll.  
Kajidragon - I am not going to tell!  
Lady Kyia - Thanks  
Anna - Will do miss will do.  
Pan2k - Will that is up to you to figure out.  
Bob the barefoot - Thanks!  
IsleofSolitude - Lol you will have to read to find out.  
Sally - No problem I want to keep you people happy well when I do not feel cruel about it that is.  
Kimbra - Well yeah he is after all Veggitta Maybe it is. Rape?! Sayains them no way they would never! Well actually they probably would but that is far from my mind for this one. Although now that you brought it up........ Hey these are Sayains we are talking about ya gotta give them some credit. Maybe.  
Seraphsaiyan - I will try.  
_________________________________________________________  
Trista snuggled her head under Piccollo's chin has she debated weither or not to tell him. But she probably should since he did save her life and most likely will be targeted by the same man for it.   
"The man that sent him was Sayain Lord," she whispered. "The Sayain King's cousin in fact. He wants me for a concubine."  
"This Sayain Lord wants you for himself and is sending his men to get you?" askde Piccollo with a frown though he had not minded when she snuggled her head under his chin.   
"Yes."  
Piccollo sighed and pulled her closer to him determined to keep her safe from all harm. He was starting to fell emotions about this woman and knew that unless they were harranessed they could become a weakness. However if they were harranessed they could give him strength to protect what he cares for. He pressed his lips together and held on tight almost afraid that if he let her go she would be gone from forever.   
Trista sighed and melted into his embrace feeling safe and secure. She could feel the bond between them forming and it scared her. She was so used to being alone has the guardian of the gates of time (remeber Trista is Sailor Pluto's name in America). She had no idea how to handle someone or something that might be of love interest though she felt herself falling in love. She had no idea if if would work out between them.   
"Trista," whispered Piccollo.  
"Yes?" asked Trista looking up at the namek."  
"I will let no one harm you I promise you that."  
"Why would you promise me something?"  
"Because weither you like it or not you are not in the water anymore and will need help getting used to the land. I will stay with you and help you to do that until we get this matter resolved."  
Piccollo knew that he could do it with her in the water but preferred to do it this way so he could stay with her at all times. He loved to be with her having her against him felt good and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
_________________________________________________________  
Corniss sighed and took a swig of the Sayain beer he was drinking while he waited for the woman to wake up. He had pressed the pressure point to damn hard. She should have been up by now, and the fact that his ex-lover had gone off on him in front of her irrated him to no end. She had no right to lay claim to something that isn't hers. He turned away from the bed and looked out at the thrashing sea and marvelled at its strange and exotic beauty.   
Turning back to the woman on his bed he realized that she was much like the sea. Except the woman was even more beautiful then the sea. He reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face. He sighed and gasped when he made contact with her skin it was soft and smooth different from the Sayain females he had been with. He sighed and cupped her cheeck and with the gentleness he would never show anyone kissed her lips softly and pulled away. His eyes narrowed and pursed his lips together at what he had felt.  
"Damnit," he shouted and slammed his fist into the wall making a dent in it.   
Corniss was in deep way deep and he knew it. She was his other half or maybe not. Only time will tell how deep he was in. If she was his other half then he was in way too deep.  
_________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile in the shadows a figure watched and hide her ki to hide her growing fury over the site she had just seen. She really hated that former mermaid now.   
________________________________________________________  
Bulma was furious they had tried to destory her garden. Who the hell did they think they were?! She was the mermaid princess damnit they would not get away with this.   
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she shouted at them. "THAT WAS MY GARDEN DAMNIT!"  
Veggitta floated down a slow smirk forming on his face.   
"Was it well then what was it doing in a place that it could easily be destoryed by fighters too advanced for a foolish princess mermaid to fight."  
"How dare you I am one of the princess of the all the oceans, seas, and lakes. All the water on this planet is ruled by my father. How dare you speak to me like that you short excuse for a human being!"  
Veggitta looked at her and blinked, before he began to growl at her with rising fury.   
"Woman," he growled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Between Sayains and Mermaids 9  
Author's Notes:  
JenTrunks - LOL ditto girlie cool Hold ya horses girlie.  
Lady Kyia - I am having fun fun fun, by the way thanks for the help with some things in this chapter.   
Kajidragon - Well of course she acts like it on DBZ.  
Kei and Yuri - Hehehe maybe maybe not chica tha chapter can only tell.  
Senaca - Thanks chica you are great.  
IsleofSolitude - lol so do I it is fun you will you will.  
Lady Lila - Thanks well I am getting the chapters out has fast has I can.  
Sally - Well thanks chica.  
Seraphsaiyan - thank you for the compliment.  
Pan2k - Who knows who knows.  
Kimbra - I know they do that is why I put them together yeap even Sayain's have their moments of romance ne?  
________________________________________________________  
Veggitta and Raddittus watched Bulma amused has she continued to insult and belittle them. Finally Veggitta had enough and hoovered over the water for severally minutes. When she looked up at him and glared into his eyes he moved. He grabbed her upper arms and yanked her out of the water. He looked her up and down and finally he smirked at her.   
"You know woman I think I have found my ideal mate," he whispered into her ear.  
"What do you mean ideal mate?!" shrieked Bulma.   
Veggitta said nothing he just held her against him with one arm and with the other pulled a shell out of her hair. Suddenly she began to change and he held her has she lost her fin.   
"Where is my tail?!" she shrieked in fury.   
"No more little one you now have such lovely, slender legs."  
"Give me back my shell!"  
"No," so saying Veggittta took it and hide is in his boot.  
"Come on brother let's go and take this pretty little one to be taken care of by the slaves."  
"I need some clothes!"  
Veggitta growled and wrapped his cape around her to hide her body from anyone else. He then removed her crown and tossed it into her coral garden. Then the two Sayains flew off carring their prize with them who screamed all the way there.  
________________________________________________________  
Neko was swimming with 16 close behind when she found something shinning in Princess Bulma's garden. She picked it up and looked at it for severally minutes. Before she recognized it has the princess' crown.  
"Oh no 16!" she exclaimed. "Something has happened to the princess!"  
"Come on," he said. "We have to alert the King."  
"Right!"  
The two mermaids swam to the palace and asked for an audience with the king.   
"Your majesty," said Neko bowing. "We have discovered the crown of Princess Bulma near her coral garden."  
The king took the crown into his hands and looked at it for severally minutes before he looked at his guards.   
"You gather the elite and meet in the meeting room!" he demanded then he turned to look at Neko and 16. "I thank you for my loyalty to my daughters I want you to find my daughter Chichi and the rest of your friends I will need their help has well."  
"Has you command," said the two merfolk with a bow.   
Then the couple left the room and the king laid his head in his hand and moaned.  
"This can not be happening not now not now."  
_______________________________________________________  
Bulma found herself in an elobrate bedroom and looked around wondering what on Earth was going on.   
"Where am I?!" she demanded of the shadows that were flickering around the room. "Why am I here?! What do you want with me?! Answer me!"  
But no answers came, no one came to answer her. No one even heard her. Finally she collpased back down onto her back and allowed a strangeld sob to come from her mouth. She was alone, of all her fears it was being alone. She had no idea where she was or how she got here. The last thing she remebered was that man throwing her crown into the water then blackness. So did he have something to do with this and who was he?  
She knew the only thing she could do at a time like this was to sit and wait and do nothing. After all she was good at waiting patience to become the woman she was, patience to become the woman she was destined to become. So she waited for someone to come that was all she could short of panicking and she never panicked.  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol awoke to find women hoovering over her.  
"Good," one of them said. "You are awake master was getting worried about you."  
"Your master?" asked Nichol confused.  
"Yes of course Master Corniss, now come so we can wash you."  
The girls helped Nichol to her feet and helped her walk to the bathroom. When they finally reached the bath they set Nichol on a chair near it and helped her out of her nightgown and into the bath. They began to scrub her skin with cleaning sands and rubbing oils. When they were done they did the same thing to her hair and then massaged her worn muscles. When she heard a voice in the hall.  
"Well?!" the voice demanded. "Where is she?!"  
________________________________________________________  
Karrotto stepped into the light and looked into her eyes. He remained emotionless, though his eyes betrayed him very much so.   
"My name," he stated is Prince Karrotto. The youngest son of King Veggitta and Queen Lex of the Sayain Empire. My older brothers are twins Prince Veggitta and Prince Raddittus, my own twin brother is Prince Turlus our cousin is Duke Corniss of Tournament City. I have choosen you my little mermaid for my future mate."  
"WHAT?!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Between Mermaids and Sayains 10  
Author's Notes:  
Lady Lila - Thanks  
Kei - So do I to bad Sayains weren't real... wait that might be a bad thing though.  
Pan2k - Well Karrotto is Goku  
Seraphsaiyan - Thanks I am getting them up has fast has I can.  
Sally - LOL no one can hun.  
Kimbra - YES YOU WILL AND I WILLL GIVE NO FREEBIES ON THE OUTCOME!  
JenTrunks - *Grabs Corniss glad he is back safe* Next time you do that I will not give you the gift I was going to give you.  
Lady Kyia - Oh just wait.  
_________________________________________________________  
Kei and Yuri stormed into the room and saw Corniss' servants around the bath. They were working on a young woman in the bath. No doubt it was Corniss' newest lover.   
"Well?!" Kei demanded. "Where is she?!"  
The servants stood up and moved away to reveal a girl with hazel eyes and long dark brown hair. She stood up and struggled to climb out of the bath. But when she did finally manage to climb out she nearly feel forward since she had no idea how to use her legs. One of the servants managed to grab her before she hit the floor.   
"Why can she not use her legs?" asked Yuri placing her hands on her hips.   
"Well she used to be a mermaid, before Master Corniss took her," said one of the servants.   
"I see," said Kei. "Leave us with her we will take care of her."  
"Has you wish Lady," said another servant bowing to her.  
The servants then helped Nichol who was still dripping wet over to a chair and sat her on it then left the three women alone in the room.   
"Come here," said Kei.  
Nichol stood on her feet a little shakily and used the chair to steady herself.  
"You have no idea how to use your legs do you?" asked Yuri with a sigh.  
Nichol shook her head.  
"Very well," said Kei. "I am Lady Kei and this is my twin Lady Yuri we are friends of Lord Corniss. We will teach you all you need to know in time for the ball tonight."  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi stared at Karrotto in shock.  
'He wants me to be his mate?!' she asked herself shocked.   
"Why me?" she asked in shock.   
"I like you woman," smirked Karrotto. "There is something about you woman that is very Sayain like. Besides I need a mate and I have ever intention of courting you in the manner of the Sayains until you say yes."  
"Fine but do not count on me saying yes anytime soon!"  
Karrotto just laughed and bowed, "I will send some slaves in here soon to wash you up for the ball tonight. They will teach you to dance and how to walk on your feet since you no longer have a tail to hold that pretty little body of yours up."  
Then he left the room and four female slaves came into the room and bowed.  
"Princess Chichi," they said. "Shall we begin."  
"I am going to hate this aren't I?" asked Chichi wearilly.  
This cause the women to laugh and help Chichi to the bathing room and into the bath. While two of the women ran cleaning sands over her perfect skin and body, the other two cleaned her hair with oils. After they had finished they helped her out of the bath and onto a couch at another end of the bathing room. There they rubbed oils into her skin to make it glisten and shine, while they massaged her musscles. Just then the door opened and a female that looked a lot like Karrotto walked into the room. She walked up to where Chichi lay and hoovered over her.  
"So," she said calmly. "This is the little mermaid that has caught my little brother's eye."  
"She is Lady Calpernea," said one of the slaves bowing.   
"Very well leave us!"  
"Has you wish."  
Then they left the women alone and Chichi looked up at her waiting for the silence to be broken.  
_________________________________________________________  
Trista walked out into the sunlight on Kami's Lookout and looked up at Piccollo. Piccollo has usually was meditating in thin air and had a gruff look on his face. Trista smiled and took a deep breathe before speaking to him.  
"Piccollo-kun?" she smiled.  
Piccollo opened his eyes and smiled down at the dark green haired woman.  
"Hai Trista-chan?"   
"Do you want to go for a walk down on Earth?"  
Piccollo smiled ever since she had learned to walk she hated being cooped up on the Lookout and so did he. So they took every oppertunity they could to leave and go somewhere else. Much to Kami's dislike since ever since Trista had appeared Piccollo had somewhat loosened up and was somewhat gentler (kinda like the effect Gohan had on him) so he was trying to convince Piccollo to take over has Guardian of Earth when he had passed on. Which Piccollo kept refusing since he wanted nothing to do with being a Gaurdian and preferred to protect Earth instead of watch over it.   
Piccollo smiled and unfolded his arms and legs then he held out his arms. Which Trista jumped into and wrapped her arms around his neck. Piccollo sighed and knew that it didn't get any better then this. Trista smiled and nuzzled his neck with her face enjoying his scent. Then before she knew it they were on the ground and Piccollo gently set her down on the ground. He gentlely took her hand and together they walked through the forest holding hands and talking about nothing really. Finally Trista turned to him wanting to tell hims something when a blast came out of nowhere. Trista yelled and was pushed out of the way by Piccollo who caught the blast in the chest below the heart. Trista grabbed him and they both fell back and off the mountain and into the water below.  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta watched the woman struggle not to panic her efforts were very interesting ussually someone like her he figured would be screaming and crying. She had spunk and he liked it. He leaned his head against the wall and watched has she struggled to find a way out of the room while still sitting on the bed. She tried to stand and collapsed a little wobblely on back onto the bed. Veggitta grinned and stepped out of the shadows and appeared in front of her.   
"Hello blue haired," he whispered in her ear.  
Bulma snapped her arm out and smacked him in the nose. Amazingly her hand didn't break and neither did his nose but Veggitta was sure has hell surprised that she had managed to make a hit on him.  
"Woman," he sighed. "If you are going to become my future mate I can not have you acting like a thrid class. SLAVES!"  
"Yes Prince Veggitta?" asked four slaves that came in and bowed.  
"Clean her up and prepare her for the ball," snapped the prince storming out of the room.  
The women turned to face Bulma and one picked her up and carried her to the bathing room. She set her down in a chair and then checked the water to make sure it was warm enough. Which it was then she pulled Bulma to her feet and helped her out of the long nightgown and into the bath. They did the same thing to her has the other slaves had done to Nichol and Chichi. Then they helped her out of the bath and brought her into the other room.  
"Now Lady Bulma," one said with a bow. "Your lessons will begin." 


	11. Chapter 11

Between Sayains and Mermaids 11  
Author's Notes:   
JenTrunks - Thanks Yeah they are well I was going to give you this life size Trunks doll that is antomacal correct.  
Lady Lila - Thanks chica  
Kajidragon - You will know in the next chapter.  
Sally - I know well I make them has long has I can till I run into a good cliff hanger.  
Kei - Well maybe not madly in love with him in the begining. But close enough.  
Pan2k - You will find out soon enough.  
Kimbra - Well maybe not the couple we all love but others might. You really hate Carotatsica don't you?  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol sat in a chair has Yuri and Kei hoovered over her and kept telling her to sit up straight. Nichol hated being a lady and since she preferred being a warrior she never really bothered with being ladylike. It just wasn't her style besides that she never really had a reason to act all Lady like and all that. But she had to seat down and allow them to tell her how to act like a lady how to dance, how to walk in heels, and just about everything else. She sighed wondering when they would stop and leave her in peace.  
"Now you got that?" asked Yuri.  
"Yeah I got it," muttered Nichol.   
"Good," said Kei. "Now come on get up we have to get you into the dress that we picked out for you."  
"What dress?!" shouted Nichol has they dragged her to where thousands of fancy dresses were laying strewn across the bed. "You have got to be joking."  
"No joke," smirked Yuri.  
"Damnit," muttered Nichol with a sigh she was going to hate this.   
Meanwhile Chichi and Bulma were going through the same thing. They did not mind being fussed over though it got annoying at times they were used to it and were handling it better then Nichol. Who was fighting it off well has best she could against two very strong and thick headed Sayain females. So needless to say Yuri and kei won and had Nichol in a ballgown that looked very good on her.  
An hour before the ball________________________________________  
Corniss walked into his quarters and threw his armor and the top of his spandex suit off and onto the floor. It was then that he noticed three other power signatures two were high and Sayain female the other was almost has high has those but not by much and was new. He knew the Sayain signatures to be Yuri and Kei. He looked in the direction of the power signatures and saw something that nearly made his eyes bug out of his sockets.   
There on his bed was Yuri, Kei, and his future mate Nichol, the latter of which was making his eyes bug out. Nichol was dressed in a dark blue dress that was off the shoulders and had beads hanging from the sleeves that clung to the upper arms. It also blung to her breasts and revealed some cleavage it then clung all the way to her body till her hips, it then hung loosely around her legs (think the clothing that Claudia wore in the movie Interview with a Vampire near the end of her appearnce). Her hair was up and in curls and had pearls strung through it. She had make up that made her seem almost senous without making her look like a whore. Kei and Yuri were in simallar clothing except Kei's was a dark green and Yuri's was a dark blood red.  
"Kei Yuri," he said calmly. "What on Earth have you two done to my future mate?"  
"We made her the way you like the rest of your women. Don't you like the way we made her up?"  
"She is not a doll!"  
"Whats your point?" asked Kei tilting her head to the side.  
Corniss growled and looked at the young girl who would soon be his mate after next week. He sighed and stared into her deep eyes has she stood up and looked into his eyes. With a cool smile she walked toward him and wrapped an arm around his neck before kissing his neck. Her lipstick left a blood red gash on his neck. He stared at her has the kiss had arissen an instinctive reaction in his groin.   
"Go leave us," snapped Corniss.  
"Fine we will talk to you at the ball see you then," said Yuri has she and Kei bowed out of the room and left them in peace.  
Corniss looked her up and down allowing his lips to form into a cool smirk.   
"Well well little one you certainly look like a lovely little morsal."  
"Thank you Lord Corniss," whispered Nichol in his ear.  
Cornis turned to look at her and pressed his mouth to hers in a smooth kiss. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and deepened the kiss .   
Meanwhile in the dark a female voice growled and a vein stuck out on her forehead.  
"Damn that whore," growled the voice.  
Hall************************************************************  
"Well?" asked Yuri. "What do you think will become of them?"  
"Great many things sister great many things."  
"I know I can already feel the bond strengthening between them."  
"Indeed come on lets go play a visit to cal and see if she needs help with her brother's main squeeze."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Oh I know doesn't it?"  
Laughing the two sisters disappeared down the hall and into another room at another wing.  
Karrotto's Quarters__________________________________________  
Calpernea looked her over thoughtfully and smiled softly.   
"Whats your name girl?" she asked.  
"Chichi," said the young princess.  
"I can see the attraction my brother has for you. You look some what like a Sayain yet your do not have the build of a Sayain female. Yes I can see it very cleary my brother taste in women has gotten better."  
At that moment Kei and Yuri strolled into the room.  
"Need any help getting your brother's main squeeze ready Cal?" asked Yuri with excitement.   
"Yeah," smirked Cal. "Well Ladies lets get to work."  
Minutes later_______________________________________________  
Cal, Yuri, and Kei all hoovered around smirked.  
"Well," said Yuri. "She looks like the perfect little Sayain morsal."  
"Little brother will be so please don't you think?"  
The girls laughed and pulled away so that Chichi could look in the mirror. She wore the same dress has Nichol's except it was a dark purple and she wore black pearls in her hair that shimmered like irredescent lights. Just then Karrotto walked in he took one look at Chichi and told Kei, Yuri, and Cal to get out so he could have some time with Chichi before the dance started.   
Veggitta's Quarters__________________________________________  
Bulma sighed and she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed finally having finished the lessons. She looked down at the gown it was very popular for Sayain women (A/N yeap you guessed it same has Nichol's and all the other girls) it was an aqua blue. The gown drew out the color in her eyes and made them shimmer like a stream on a sunny day. She was defientle ready for the ball. All she had to do now was wait for Prince Veggitta to come back. 


	12. Chapter 12

Between Sayains and Mermaids 12  
Author's Notes:  
JenTrunks: You are so welcome thanks for the review.  
Kimbra: I might become a dress desginer. No one likes her that is for sure.  
Pan2k: Who knows who can tell cept me.  
Senaca - Thank you and I plan to continue from here on out.  
Kei - LOL HOW TRUE! Well here ya go the fight between Nichol and Carotatsica.  
Sally and Kenny -Thanks!  
________________________________________________________  
The ball was in full swing and various Human and Sayain couples danced around the ballroom. The Sayains and Humans were on good terms after the fought together to defeat Freezia. In fact many Humans and Sayains had fallen in love during that time. So of course every year they would have a celebration to celebrate their freedom and their union with eachother has well. Besides things had gotten better in the Solar System since the merging of powers. The two different races seemed to balance eachother out. While the Sayains were more warlike and hostile the Humans were more mechanic and resourceful when need be.   
But still they got along fine with the occasional arguement at monthly meetings between the races ambassadors. Which was easily resolved when the Sayain and Human queens would slam their fists onto the table and shoot to their feet with a look of fury on their pretty faces. They had commanded everyone to seat down, shut up and act like adults not like children. Everyone of course did because they used that voice that seemed to tell everyone 'we are the queens of planets damnit and if we say something it had better be followed'. Besides the kings would probably kill them if they didn't.   
Corniss walked into the room with Nichol on his arm and a smirk on his lips. Severally people turned to stare and whisper about the new woman that had walked in with him. Severally women looked in his direction then looked at Carotatsica. Who was steaming at the couple that seemed to stand out.   
'Who does she think she is,' steamed Carotatsica. 'Coming in here with my man.'  
At that moment another Sayain walked up to Carotatsica, he was the son of one of the head Sayain Scientists. He was head over heels in love with her, and would do anything to make her happy. Unforunately what he didn't know or perhaps didn't want to admit she didn't love him. She was just using him to get too or try to get to Corniss.   
"Here is your drink Carotatsica," said the young man.  
"Thanks Torko," snapped Carotatsica snatching the drink out of his hand.  
Corniss watched them and frowned what was Carotatsica doing with Torko. Everyone knew that Torko was in love her and that Carotatsica just found him humorus. Suddenly it dawned on him Carotatsica was using Torko to get to him.Torko had spikey hair, light skin, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. He was sweet kind and gentle, more human then Sayain. But then again his mother was human and for his great strength and great mind he was accpeted equally into both races. Just then Karrotto and Veggitta walked in with their new love interests. A few minutes later they were followed by Raddittus and Turlus with their new lovers. One of the women was a human and the other was a Sayain both seemed deeply attracted to the men they were with. Though weither or not the Sayain males thought the same about them was debatable.   
"Well it would seem that mine won't be the only one in trobule my ex lover," muttered Corniss.  
"What was that?" asked Nichol looking up at him.  
"Nothing woman," whispered Corniss. "Come on lets go get a seat at our table."  
"Right," said Nichol smiling up at him.  
After they sat down at the head table where the other members of royalty would be seating. Corniss looked over at Nichol when a Sayain Waltz began to play.  
"Dance with me," he whispered.   
"Alright," said Nichol standing up.  
Together the couple walked down the steps with dignity and grace and joined the other dancers on the dance floor. Soon though they were the only ones on the dance floor has everyone had given them space to dance alone. Carotatsica watched them and seethed with growing fury.  
"Is something wrong Carotatsica?" asked Torko.  
"Everything," snapped Carotatsica.  
Carotatsica stormed forward and span Nichol around before slapping her clear across the face. Everything stopped nothing could be heard except the heavy breatheing of Carotatsica and Corniss.  
"Carotatsica what the hell is your problem?!" deamnded Corniss moving forward in his tux to help up Nichol.   
But before he could reach her Nichol was gone and Carotatsica was flying through a wall.  
"You need to learn some manners," spat Nichol blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.  
Carotatsica lunged at Nichol her fist out stretched, Nichol grabbed it and throw her into a table. Carotatsica jumped up and lunged angerily at Nichol slamming her fist into hre face. Nichol slammed her knee into Carotatsica stomach and threw her into another wall. While Carotatsica was trying to dig herself out of the rubble Nichol ripped her dress to allow more freedom of movement. Carotatsica launched at her and grabbed her face only to have Nichol slam her face into hers. Nichol did a round house kick sending Carotatsica into another table.   
While this was going on Veggitta turned to look at her father.  
"What's happening?" he asked.  
"They are fighting over Corniss," said his mother. "The young woman that Corniss walked in with will win."  
"Why?" asked Karrotto.  
"Because she is fighting for something noble they are connected to eachother though they have yet to realize it."  
"I see," said Raddittus.  
When they turned back to the fight Nichol had won and had severally bruises on her arms and legs. She was also bleeding in several places and her gown was now practically in shreads and barely covered the essentials. Not too mention the fact that the room was a wreck. They watched has a chandlier fell from the ceiling and pinned Carotatsica to the ground.   
"Well," said Nappa. "That was fun.  
Yuri was rolling on the floor laughing while Kei noticed Torko's sad face.  
"Torko?' she asked looking at him. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah fine great," he whispered walking away from the ballroom.  
Kei sighed and sadly watched him go.. Torko was a sweet heart and she loved him to pieces though she couldn't understand why Carotatsica didn't.   
'I hope you see that I love you Torko and return my love,' she thought.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Finally it is up sorry it took so long to get out I was suffering a major writter's block. Please read and review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Between Sayains and Mermaids 13  
Trista lugged Piccollo's Body threw the dirty stream in the hidden mountain. The moment they had fallen from the cliff she had managed to manuver them into the hidden cliff. Right now she had to get him to someplace fry so she could stop the bleeding. Right now the blood was flowing from the wound and onto her body. She had him leaning against her shoulder while she tryed to stay upright so she wouldn't risk the infection from the contaminated water.   
'Hold on Piccollo,' she thought. 'We are almost there.'  
She knew someone that lived back her a sea witch and a very good healer. For the right fee the woman would heal anything quickly and easily without much hassle. Besides she wouldn't worry anbout the fee the woman owed her a few favors. It was only a matter of time before she reached the old woman and when she did she hoped the woman would take it into account that right now more then his life was at stake if he were to die much more.   
________________________________________________________  
Bulma and Veggitta walked toward his room both were slightly drunk and both were all over eachother. Veggitta was leading her into his room attacking her neck with hungery nips and licks. Bulma couldn't seem to catch her breathe it all felt all too good. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and she was groaning with pleasure. She moaned when he went lower to her collar bone. He pushed the door open and then whirled her into the room before pushing the door closed.   
He pushed her against the door frame and lifted her up pushing her against it. Her breathing became shallow while he started removing the clothing that was above her waist.  
"Veggitta!" she gapsed when he moved yet lower.  
Veggitta smirked and locked the door from behind her back. He had no intention of being distrubed tonight by no one. Then he carted her toward the bed and tossed her up on it before crawling on top of her and latching on to her lips once more. When he pulled away they were both out of breathe.  
"Tonight you are mine," whispered Veggitta.  
Then he latched back onto her lips. At that moment the lights went out and it was broken every once in a while and by noises from both a female and male breathes.  
"Oh Veggitta!" gasped Bulma  
_______________________________________________________  
Chichi laughed has she and Karrotto danced around his bedroom. They were enjoying eachother's company tremendoulously.   
"Well today was an interesting one," laughed Karrotto.  
"I agree I was surprised when those two got into a fight," said Chichi.  
"Not me," said Karrotto.  
"What do you mean?"   
"Simple my cousin's former lover the one that attacked his new one was always the jealous type. She would sleep with other men while still sharing her bed with Corniss but woul be jealous when he did the same. In fact she told him about many of her encounters with others expecting him to be jealous."  
"Was he?"  
"Well yeah but he would never admit it to her."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah now I think about it I think she is going to try anything she can to get Corniss away from his new lover."  
"Well let's hope that she doesn't succeed."  
"Exactly my dear."  
Then Karrotto and Chichi kissed which soon turned into something more firey and passionate.  
________________________________________________________  
16, Neko, 18, Krillian, 17, and Hasha sat around the choral reef table and debated on what should be done.   
"What do you think we should do?" asked Krillian.  
"We have to do something both princesses are gone, Nichol is gone and so is Trista!" snapped 17.  
"Calm down 17, " said Hasha calmly. "We have to be rational about this."  
"I AM CALM!"  
"Right ure you are," muttered Neko.  
17 glared at the dark red haired female.   
"Alright that is enough of that," said 18.   
"Do you have an idea on what we should do for now?" asked Krillian.  
"Yes I think we should go to the old women in the hidden cave tunnel. She owes me a favor or two we can talk to her in there and get the information we need on our mising friends."  
"The sea witch?!" gasped Hasha.  
"Do not call her that," reprimmended 18.  
"Sorry."  
"Look lets go to her now so we can get it out of the way."  
"Right lets go!"  
So the six of them took off to a certain cave in which two people were already very close to reaching.  
_______________________________________________________  
Corniss sighed and relaxed in the warm water from his tube while he listened to Nichol talk to Yuri and Kei. His two friends were dressing her wounds from the brawl with his former lover. He could hear their voices and their entire conversation.  
"You really gave her a beating Nichol," laughed Kei.  
"Yeah its about time that bitch got shoved in her place," smirked Yuri.  
"That was somewhat fun," chuckled Nichol looking over her shoulder while lieing on her stomach.   
"I am sure that Corniss enjoyed watching it," laughed Kei.  
"Yeah I bet he did," sighed Nichol.  
"What do you think of him?" asked Yuri.  
"Well he is a good kisser," smiled Nichol. "So Kei what exactly do you think of Torko?"  
"Torko?!" stammered Kei blushing. "Whatever made you think of him?!"  
"I saw the way you were looking at him," smirked Nichol. "Come on Kei spill what do you think of him?"  
"He is really sweet."  
"Are you in love with him?!" smirked Yuri.  
Blushing even more Kei looked away, "Yes."  
Yuri and Nichol laughed and joked about the crush that Kei a strong independent and slightly wild woman had on a kind, good hearted Sayain scienctist.  
Corniss felt himself swell with pride at that statement and looked his lips extremely pleased.   
'So,' he thought to himself having overheard the conversation word for word. 'She thinks I am a good kisser does she. I wonder if she will think I am a good lover as well. So Kei has a slight crush on Torko does she well tommorrow I will go and see what he thinks about her.'  
Then he climbed out of the bath when he had realized that Kei and Yuri were no longer in the room. He wrapped his robe around him before fastening it to his form and walked into his bedroom and saw Nichol in a short white nightgown barely covering the neccisties.   
"Well then woman," smirked Corniss. "Shall we get down to buisness."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well after I either finish this or Enter Iceia I will start working on another story that takes place in the 1920s I will keep you posted on that. Anywho on with the thanks. Also go and read Stormlite02's "Pan's Worst Fear"  
Kimbra - Trust me everything will turn out fine with Torko in the end.  
Sally - Thank you!  
Katie - You are welcome sorry if I scared u just kinda had a writter's block for it.  
G2zone - well sorry pal but *shrugs* kinda too late to change it now  
A concerned reader - Well excuse me I did not mean to do not be such a grouch. I am getting them in here ya gotta be patient man  
Kei- Sorry kinda forgot about when u said I love good guys I of course thought you meant yes. Anywho thanks for reviewing but like I said next story with Turlus in it you will be his unless I can change your mind with Torko.  
Seraphsaiyan - Thanks I will try  
JenTrunks - I will hold ya horses.  
Yuri - Thanks for the review 


	14. Chapter 14

Between Sayains and Mermaids 14  
Author's Notes: I am going to try and make the chapters long so I can finish this up in like at least three or four chapters. Anywho here ya go Chapter fourteen.  
-Lady Nightshade  
"Posion never tasted so sweet."  
________________________________________________________  
Nichol smiled and pushed Corniss away with a soft smile.   
"Sorry but I can not engage in this without the royal families permission," she said softly.  
"You are no longer a Sayain you are now free to do has you choose," snarled Corniss.  
"But I am still a member of the royal guard."  
"I think you should forget about the Mermaid race and submit fully to who you are now."  
"Who am I now?"  
"You are now human and I want to have children with you has a human."  
"But you are not human."  
"I know that doesn't bother me though."  
"But wouldn't your people look down on you sleeping with a none Sayain."  
"No has long has strong heirs are produced they do not care."  
Corniss moved to seat behind her and buried his nose in her hair. He breathed deeply of it wanting to implant her sensous scent in his mind. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her bare back against his bare chest. He pushed her dress lower so it rested around her waist, the sleeves were still on her arms. He watched her chest move has she began to breathe faster. He began to kiss her neck drawing blood.  
"They say that a Sayain is the best lover one can have," mutttered Corniss. "Tell me if it is true."  
Then he pushed her onto the bed and began to kiss her.   
_______________________________________________________  
Chichi woke up entangled in sheets she looked around and saw that Karrotto was no where in the room. She looked around and saw no one so she got up and walked around his room looking around. She opened several drawers and looked through them. It was then that she saw something under severally stacks of papers. She moved them and nearly gasped at what she saw.  
Holding her comb in her hands she felt pain surge through her body.   
"Oh no," she moaned.   
Chichi fell to the floor gripping her sides. She was changing back into a mermaid.   
"Please dear God no not now," she whimmpered. "I do not want to this. I want to be Karrotto please no."  
But no one heard her and she began to change and when she looked down and saw the fin. She collapsed onto the floor and wept bitterly for the humanity she had lost.  
_______________________________________________________  
Bulma sighed and allowed the warm water to ease her sore muscles away. She wouldn't mind remaining has a human. She just wanted to be with Veggitta. Nothing else mattered to her, but who would look after the Mermaid kingdom when her parents died. She knew Chichi wouldn't do it because she was infatuated with Karrotto. Maybe they could get their cousin Neko to watch over the kingdom. She and 16 would make a wonderful king and queen.   
Besides they were better diplomats then Bulma and Chichi were. Also she, Chichi and Nichol might be the only key to forging an alliance with the Sayain race. The Sayains would be a wonderful ally if war ever broke out. They had such power, while the Mermaids had such knowledge. Together they could become a wonderful force joined with the human race. The three of them would be an extremely powerful force. Bulma whirled around in the bath when the wind blew over a small pot on a table. She hit a panel in the side of the bath and felt a stone move.   
She turned and noticed something drifting to the bottom of the bath. Turning her head to the side she breathed in some air and submerged herself in the water. Grabbing the object she shot back to the surface and examined the object which seemed to be wrapped in silk. Unwrapping the object she gasped in suprise. The object was hers, in fact what she had been missing. She gasped in pain has she began to change back into a mermaid.   
"Oh no," she whispered. "I wanted to be with Veggitta but that is not possible now."  
_______________________________________________________  
Trista arrived at the old woman's place with Piccollo just in time. After awhile Piccollo woke up a little groggy, he looked around and saw two women leaning over him. One was an old mermaid, the other was Trista.   
"Where am I?" he asked. "What happened?"  
"We were attacked," said Trista taking a seat beside him. "You were hit by one of the men that worked for the Sayain Noble that was after me. I brought you here to be healed."  
"Did it work?"   
"Yes it worked child," said the old woman. "You are lucky Trista got to you in time. If not you would have died."  
"Yes I am lucky very lucky," whispered Piccollo.  
When the old lady turned away Piccollo pulled Trista down to kiss her fully on the lips. When she pulled away Piccollo stared at her for awhile before smiling softly.  
"I love you," whispered Piccollo.  
"I know and I love you too," smiled Trista.   
Just then Neko swam in followed shortly by the others. They rested in the water. They stared at the human form of Trista in shock. Finally Neko spoke up breaking the trance between her and Piccollo.  
"Trista you are human."  
Later that night_______________________________________Karrotto walked into his room and saw Chichi unconcuss on the floor. He ran to her and saw the comb in her hands cursing himself he picked her up and ran into the bathroom placing her into the water. He waited for several minutes before he soon saw her breatheing relax. After awhile she opened her eyes.  
"I found the comb," she said weakly.   
"I know, look I can take it away again and hide it some where else or maybe destory it."  
"No that wouldn't work."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Once a mermaid becomes human then reverts back to being a mermaid. She can never become a human again."  
"So we can just what leave it like that?! You go back to being a mermaid and I go back to being a Sayain?! Just forget about eachother?!"  
"It would be for the best," whispered Chichi.  
"Not for me," snapped Karrotto. "And not for us."  
"What do you mean what are you talking about?!"  
"I bite your neck," said Karrotto. "Marking you has my own. I took you has my own to take care of and be with. There has got to be away."  
"There might be away," whispered Chichi.   
"How is that?" asked Karrotto.  
"I will tell you tommorrow but please sleep besides me," whispered Chichi.   
Karrotto sighed and nodded he climbed onto the first step that had a thin layer of water on it. He then went onto the next step and pulled her against him before laying down in the water.   
"Tommorrow," he whispered. "We will find a way to turn you back into a human."  
________________________________________________________  
Veggitta walked into the bathroom and saw Bulma holding the object he had taken from her.   
"You took it from me," she said without turning around.  
"Yes I took it from you to be with you," said Veggitta.  
"Now I can never be with you," whispered Bulma.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can only become a human once."  
"There has got to be a way!"  
"The old lady might know," said Bulma.  
"What old lady?!"  
"A mermaid of great power. We should go tommorrow it is late."  
"Very well tommorrow morning I will take you to this woman."  
"Sleep with me," whispered Bulma.   
With a nod Veggitta moved into the same postion that Karrotto had gotten in. Soon the two lovers were fast alseep in eachothers arms.  
______________________________________________________  
The Mermaid king held the note in his hand. Written in plain script were the words.   
'THE SAYAIN ROYALTY HAS TAKEN THE PRINCESSES AND THE ROYAL GUARD NICHOL.'  
He looked saying, "Send word to the Sayain King if my people are not returned to me then we will go to war."  
_____________________________________________________  
JenTrunks - Thank you  
VJ - Lol thanks anyways thanks for the reviews  
Kimbra - NO kidding anyways thanks for the review  
Seraphsaiyan - I will try  
Makoto and MooCat - NOt too into V/B sorry but I will try to put the couples in equally  
Kei - lol thanks 


	15. Chapter 15

Between Saiyans and Mermaids 15  
The morning sun dawned bright and early that day. It awakened the two couples and they looked at eachother bleakly before the Sayains picked up their mermaid lovers and blasted off. The couples took off in the direction of the old mermaid that would help them. The old woman was very knowledgeable and would always loan her knowldege if the cause was worthy. They hoped she would consider this a worthy enough cause for her to aide them.   
"How much farther?" asked Veggitta to the women.  
"See that waterfall?" asked Bulma pointing.   
"Yes," said Karrotto.  
"Fly through it," said Chichi.  
"Are you crazy?!" demanded Veggitta.  
"Trust us," said Bulma calmly.  
"Very well then woman," said Veggitta.  
With that the four of them flew fast toward the waterfall. When they got closer they all instinctively covered closed their eyes. They gasped in shock when the cool water hit their bodies as they flew through the water. They flew through the tunnel until they came across an open room with a pool of water in the middle. The Sayains landed and placed their loved ones in the pool.   
"Old Woman!" shouted Veggitta. "Come out we have need of your powers!"  
A woman with long dark green hair appeared then.  
"Who are you to speak such to the Old one?" she asked softly.  
"Are you the old woman?!" demanded Veggitta.  
"I am not she the one that you seek," replied the woman.  
"Who are you woman?!"   
"I am...."  
"Trista!" exclaimed Bulma and Chichi at once. "You are human now!"  
"Princess Chichi! Princess Bulma!" Trista exclaimed. "Praise Neptune you are safe!"  
"Where have the two of you been?!" demanded a new voice.   
They all turned to the sound of the new voice.   
"Neko! 16! 17! Hasha! 18! Krillian!" the two princesses exclaimed together.   
"Yes we are here," said Neko has they swam up to them.   
"Now tell us," said 18. "What are you doing here?"  
Elsewhere_______________________________________________  
Nichol woke up she was alone in the bed, but she saw a shadowy figure in the corner.  
"Who are you?!" she demanded.  
"You know me well," said the harsh voice.   
"I know that voice from the woman that attacked me last night," smirked Nichol. "And lost terriblely."  
"Stupid mermaid whore," spat Carotatsica. "He is mine stay the hell away from him!"  
"I thought you were with Torko," smiled Nichol.  
"He is a foolish love sick moneky."  
"That wasn't very nice."  
"It's the truth at least he has a good taste in women. Corniss just likes whores because he loves a good fuck."  
"So that would make you a whore?"  
"You little..."  
"You said it first dearie."  
Carotatsica growled in fury and lunged at her. Nichol dove off the bed but her feet were tangled in the sheets and she crumpled on the floor. Carotsica smirked in triumph before a man appeared in front of the knife. Nichol gasped in shock has Torko slumped down and held his chest where the knife had been implanted.  
"Torko!" shouted Nichol. "NO!"  
Carotsica stared down at the body of her fallen ex lover with a triumphant smirk on her lips. She removed the dagger again and aimed for Nichol this time dagger ready and waiting.  
Old Woman's_____________________________________________  
"Your father has decided to go to war," said Hasha.   
"What do you mean war?" asked Bulma.  
The group had been exchanging brief stories in what had been happening.   
"So someone sent my father a letting tell him all these lies?!" said Chichi. "How did you find out?"  
"I went to check and see if you two had returned," said 17. "And a place gaurd told me that."  
"We have to tell father that we are alright," said Chichi.  
"You are correct sister," said Bulma.   
"Let's go," said Chichi.   
Chichi and Bulma dove into the water and were soon joined by the other merfolk.  
"What now?" asked Veggitta.  
"Now we wait," said Trista sitting next to Piccollo.   
Palace of the Merfolk_______________________________________  
Chichi, Bulma and their friends swam into the throne room. There their father was having a meeting with his royal guards.   
"Father what is this we hear about you going to war with the Sayains?!" demanded Chichi.  
"My daughters," said the king grandly. "You are here now to join me us in our triumph over the arrogant Sayain race."  
"Father listen to me," said Bulma. "The Sayains and the Humans have joined forces. We are allies with the Humans we should also join forces with the Sayains."  
"What for they kidnapped you did they not?"  
"No they didn't kidnap us," said Chichi lieing partially through her teeth. "Besides we love two of the men in the Sayain royalty."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I think the last chapter will be the next chapter if I can pull it off. Well don't forget to review.   
Makoto-and-MooCat - Thanks guys peace!  
VJ - Thank you that means alot to me.  
Senaca - Is quite alright at least you reviewed.  
Kei - Lol thanks for the review  
JenTrunks - Lol here ya go.  
Kimbra - You will find out soon enough.  
IsleofSolitude - I will I will hold on. 


	16. Chapter 16

Between Sayains and Mermaids 16  
Author's Notes: Here we go last chapter I think I will try and get more then half way through with my other fics before starting a brand new one. Sorry it took so long I haven't really been in the mood to write plus I have a final draft to work on so yeah you get the picture. Anywho here ya go last chapter enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________  
"What do you mean by that daughter?" asked the king  
"You see they brought us with them back to their castle so that we could learn more about their culture in hopes of gaining an alliance with us," said Chichi.  
"Why not just go about an alliance the normal way?" asked the king.  
Chichi shrugged she was making this up as she went along.   
"I think we should daddy," said Bulma. "The Sayains are very noble and have honor..... Well actually there are some that don't but isn't ever race of beings like that?"  
The king listened to his daughters talk and had a thoughtful look on his face. Then he noticed something about his daughters why they seemed to be so wanting to have this alliance made. They were in love with the Sayains that had taken them.  
"You love them," said the king. "Don't you."  
Chichi and Bulma looked at eachother the next words not forming in their mouthes in surprise. They debted on what to tell them.  
"It's alright you can tell me I will not get angery I give my word on being a father adn a ruler."  
"Yes father," said Chichi. "We do love them."  
The king sighed and looked thoughtful before motioning to a slave.  
"Make a note," he began.   
Chichi and Bulma looked at eachother in happiness. There would be no war between them. They could be with the men they loved and the friends they had made. But then they remebered they couldn't become a human again since they had become a human already. What could they possible do?  
The king looked up has if senseing the distress of his daughters.   
"Do not worry daughters," said the king. "Everything will work out just fine."  
The daughters said nothing for they felt as if nothing would work out fine not anymore. The only thing that would work out fine would hopefully work out fine would be the peace treaty.  
______________________________________________________  
Nichol held Torko in her arms and tried to keep back the tears. Poor Corniss and Kei, they had cared about this man deeply. She suddenly felt anger build up inside her body for the one that had taken this life. She glared at Carotatsica with a hatrd that if looks could have killed she would have been dead in an instant.  
"You Carotatsica have no honor," said Nichol in a low voice.   
Carotatsica snorted and slammed the dagger down. Nichol grabbed the dagger and began to twist it toward the other woman. Suddenly the weapon slipped inside Carotatsica's chest the woman sloched down and collpased onto the floor. Both women were stunned at what had just happened. Nichol had never killed anyone before in her life. Well not in cold blood at least. She heard the door open and she looked up to see Corniss standing there in comeplete shock.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"She was in the room when I woke up," said Nichol. "She drew a dagger and threatened me then Torko came in and took the blade. Torko died she tried to kill me and I grabbed the blade and twisted it to her. She was stabbed and then she died."  
Corniss sighed and looked thoughtful for several minutes. Finally he looked up and took a deep breathe.   
"Get out of here and go into the bathing room while I call the guards," he said.   
"What are you going to do?" she asked.   
"Just go and wash off I will take care of the rest."  
Nichol nodded and hurriedly got up and dashed into the bathing room removing the blooded clothing as she went. She sighed has her body came into contact with the warm water. She allowed the warm water to soothe away the tension in her muscles. She sighed and tried to forget what had happened but she couldn't forget. She never would this was something that would stay with her forever. She would see the eyes and face of Torko and Carotatsica in her dreams.   
She sighed and listened to Corniss talk to the gurds saying that Carotatsica in a moment of rage had attacked the woman he loved and Torko had intervined. The two of them had fought and they both had killed eachother. They asked nothing about her and Corniss said nothing about her. So the guards left the room and Nichol finally heard the curtain move to the side. She looked up and saw Corniss walk into the room.  
"Well?" asked Nichol.   
"There is nothing to worry about except our wedding."  
"Wedding?"  
"Yes wedding."  
________________________________________________________  
Chichi and Bulma raced through the waters intent on getting to the old woman's Chichi carried the peace treaty in a protective shell. They raced to the surface of the pond and broke through the water. Chichi waved the shell in the air triumphantly.  
"Father drew up a peace treaty!" she shouted happily.  
"YES!" the entire group cheered.   
________________________________________________________  
Kei looked at the burning corpse of Torko tears streaming down her eyes. Turlus walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close.   
"How are you holding up?" he asked.  
"Not good," she whispered.  
"I am sorry about this."  
"Thank you."  
"Kei you might not feel like it now but maybe when the wounds heal you will mate with me?"  
"Who knows," said Kei. "Only time will tell.  
________________________________________________________  
Epilogue: The Sayain King signed the treaty and to finalize the deal he allowed Veggitta and Karrotto to marry the Mermaid Princesses. The princesses earned the resepect of the Old Woman who gave them back legs. The three Sayains married the three mermaids in a joint wedding. The Sayains, Human, and Mermaids lived in the universe with peace and unity. Together the three races defeated Freezia's force. Eventually Piccollo and Trista married has well along with the other mermaids couples. By the way Kei and Turlus became close and eventually mated. I guess what I am trying to say is that they all lived happily ever after.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well anyways there you go no new stories till I at least get some of the other stories over half way through.  
JenTrunks - Lol well it is over now.  
i won't tell - When will you tell? Please tell me who you are. Hey do you have AOL or ICQ if you do IM me please.  
Senaca - THanks  
Makoto-and-MooCat - THanks lol  
IsleofSolitude - Thanks  
VJ - Thanks and it is Miss. C  
Kimbra - Well sorry but he did. 


End file.
